New Years Resolutions
by tilleygirl
Summary: An invitation received,a challenge issued,a countdown begun...
1. Chapter 1 The Countdown

Chapter 1 – The Countdown

Damn countdown to midnight. Mary glared thunderously at Marshall. She hated this. Hated being forced to come to this New Year's Eve party. _Oh_ _Jesus, Joseph & Mary, now they're chanting._ **TEN**..hated the local FBI office for throwing the party, **NINE**...hated Eleanor for getting so excited about the invitation and calling it to Stan's attention, **EIGHT**...hated Stan for making her come, in the interest of inter-agency bonding, **SEVEN**...hated Brandi for getting her all dressed up so that she attracted attention, **SIX**...hated all the idiots chanting the countdown, **FIVE**...hated that bastard Hinson, who had called out the challenge to Marshall to kiss her, **FOUR**...hated the caterers for running out of whiskey,** THREE**...hated the expectations from all these idiot law enforcement types that Marshall was going to plant one on her, **TWO**...hated the stupid tradition of kissing at midnight, **ONE**..hated Marshall for looking so calm and unaffected, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. **MIDNIGHT.**

Bells chimed and the ballroom erupted with thrown confetti and the blowing of those stupid party favor horns. "Happy New Year Mary," his breath was warm in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist, bent down, and gave her a perfunctory, chaste kiss on the lips, amid hooting and hollering from all sides. His lips were warm, gentle, dry and oh so impersonal. Mary blinked up at him in surprise. Was that it? She really thought Marshall would have taken full advantage of the opportunity. She felt a small twinge of disappointment. _Where did that come from?_

"Happy New Year Marshall", she said uncertainly. Regarding him looking down at her so calmly, she started to regain her confidence, as she realized she was safe. _Safe from what exactly? _"Is that all you got?" she asked with a toss of her head, then smirked and trounced off towards the bar, her forest green skirt swirling around her legs. She didn't see the look on Marshall's face, the spark in his eye. But Eleanor did.

_Oh dear, _she thought,_ Mary has just made a strategic error. _She had watched the entire scene with interest, from challenge issued to kiss administered. Eleanor had believed for some time that there were deeper feelings between the two marshals than they let on. She saw Mary tense before the kiss and relax once she thought she was off the hook. But Eleanor was quite sure Mary was not off the hook. _I would love to see this play out. _She watched Marshall's eyes track Mary across the ballroom floor, saw the determined look on his face. He had definitely made some sort of decision. Oh yes, she would like to see this play out very much.

Mary closed her eyes as she waited at the bar for her drink. The humanity in the large ballroom ebbed and flowed around her, hooting and hollering, tooting those damn silly horns, laughing, hugging, kissing. A number of salacious comments were thrown her way by passing revelers. Some people really could not hold their drink. Most of those comments originated from inebriated married men. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at her dress. Brandi did do a nice job picking this out, she thought. It was a deep forest green, a soft fabric that clung to her curves. On first glance a very conservative dress, long sleeved, with a slightly flared skirt that fell to just below her knees and a high neckline. On second glance, _oh my. _ The ruching below the bust emphasized her full breasts, the clingy fabric swirled around her legs, outlining her firm thighs as she walked, the cut of the dress tapered at the waistline to show the curve of her hips. It was quite sexy and garnered Mary a great deal of male attention. The look on Marshall's face when she had walked into the kitchen had been priceless, his conversation with Brandi stopped mid-sentence. It wasn't often she could get Marshall to shut up. So maybe she didn't hate Brandi after all.

After finally getting her drink, she wandered through the ballroom, her eyes darting daggers at Hinson when she saw him, shamelessly flirting with a girl twenty years his junior. Hinson of the challenge issued to Marshall. **Hey Mann, bet you don't have the stones to kiss your hot partner when the ball** **drops**. Hinson with a voice like a bellows, so half the ballroom heard him. And then, unfathomably, they began to chant. KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER. Mary had looked around bewildered,while Marshall just looked slightly perplexed. Hensin, she still hated. Ditto the chanters.

She spied Stan, talking with some FBI suit, and frowned, This was all his fault. **Mary, after the last few debacles, you need to make nice with the FBI** **folks here. You're going to this party**. She had ranted and threatened violence. Stan simply closed his door on her. Marshall had watched with amusement and mildly told her he'd pick her up at 7:00. Mary didn't realize till later her silent acceptance made Marshall her date. Stan, she still hated, for tonight anyway.

She watched a couple in a corner playing tongue hockey and idly wondered where the tradition of kissing at midnight originated. Marshall would know. But she wasn't going to ask him. It was a stupid tradition and just put pressure on people. Stupid tradition - still hated.

She glowered down at the drink in her hand. Something stupid with an umbrella in it. How the HELL do you run out of whiskey on New Year's Eve?

Caterers - still hated.

Mary stood back against a wall and scanned the room. Full of happy people in bright dresses and snazzy suits. Sharply dressed waiters moving easily through the room, offering platters of finger food and glasses of champagne. No sign of Marshall. She did see Eleanor talking with a woman she knew was the secretary to the head of the local Albuquerque FBI office. She scowled. This woman was likely the major impetus behind this party. And Eleanor was happily in cahoots with her. FBI office, Eleanor – still hated

Her eyes narrowed. She had done her duty, attended this party and now it was time to get the hell out of Dodge. She set down her barely touched drink, and looked around for Marshall one more time. Not seeing him, she shrugged her shoulders. She would take a cab, call him later to let him know. And as for Marshall taking the whole kiss thing so easily in stride – still hated, well for a few minutes anyway. She could never stay mad at him for long. He was like a puppy dog that just wanted to please her. _And you like it that he wants to please you._

She considered their relationship for a moment. He had been her partner for two years, lasting longer than any previous pairing she'd had. He had become a friend of sorts. She trusted him totally as a partner, to have her back. There was no one she would rather have with her on an operation. She was a little startled to realize she trusted him as much as anyone on a personal level too. And he did want to please her. She took shameless advantage of that, delegating her paperwork to him and any number of other unpleasant tasks. And he did them all without complaint. She wondered uneasily why that was. Theirs was an uneven give and take, with Marshall giving and Mary taking. That revelation made her ashamed and a little guilty. He deserved better, much better. _Note to self: New Years Resolution #1: Be nicer to Marshall. _Or at least it would be if she did resolutions.

Eleanor was watching Mary standing by herself, obviously engrossed in thought. Saw her put down her drink. She turned around at the tap on her shoulder. Stan asked her if she had seen Marshall. Looking around she spotted him by the main doorway, obviously waiting. Pointing him out to Stan, she put a gentle hand on his arm as he started to head over to him. Mary was walking towards the exit and Marshall was turning to follow her.

"Not now Stan," she warned, "Marshall needs a moment with her." Stan looked over and shrugged acceptance, wondering how Eleanor seemed to know about these things, while he remained clueless. Watching his marshal turn to follow Mary, he decided he was happier being in the dark regarding these two.


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

Chapter 2 – The Kiss

Marshall came up behind Mary as she was making her way to the coat check, ready to escape. He grasped her firmly by the elbow and steered her towards a large ballroom decked out in imitation of a winter wonderland, decorated trees set up along winding pathways, interspersed with benches. She tried to pull her arm free, but found he had her in what she thought of as his "witness grip", impersonal, but oh so firm. He drew her towards a secluded alcove he had scoped out earlier. He sat down, the pressure he was applying on her arm leaving her no choice but to do so also.

This behavior was very unlike him and it left Mary a bit off balance. She couldn't decide if she should be angry or worried. She looked at his impassive face, unable to read him.

"Marshall, what the hell?" she asked, starting to get bristly. The bench they were sitting on was flush against the wall, two large trees on either side, effectively hiding them from view of any other strollers through the wonderland. Mary caught a whiff of pine scent, fresh and clean.

He held up a hand and stopped her before she got rolling. She looked at him and pulled back in surprise. He was angry. She was at a loss. Why was he angry?

"That," he enunciated clearly, "was not all I had." What the hell was he talking about? Mary brow creased in a frown. "It just so happens, I did not want our first real kiss to be in front of an audience offering critiques."

Mary stared at him. He's upset about that kiss? That non-event? Then it struck her. _He's upset about the comment I made. The comment I made because I was so relieved he didn't try for anything more, not in front of all those people. _

She became uncomfortably aware that he had never dropped his grasp on her, his hand merely slid from her elbow down her arm to clasp her hand. He leaned in towards her. She tried to move back but found the wall behind her and Marshall's lanky body strategically placed, so she was effectively trapped. She checked her impulse to try and pull away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Marshall knew all her moves and would be ready for any of them. And she simply couldn't come out on top in a contest of pure strength. She'd tried before. Marshall had easily won that one. It was humiliating. He was surprisingly strong for such a slender man. She had seen him use assumptions regarding his strength to his advantage more than once.

"I have more. Much more." His voice was very measured. Mary felt a small wave of unease. Just what was he planning to do? She scanned his face, unable to discern anything. He saw the uncertainty in her expression and leaned in closer, pushing her hair back with the tips of his fingers and placing his lips against her ear.

"Not to worry. I won't do anything you don't ask me to." Mary's heart was hammering. His lips moving against the lobe of her ear sent an odd sensation down her spine. This was wrong, Marshall shouldn't be acting like this. Had he been drinking?

He trailed his fingers down her cheek and gently grasped her chin, tilting her face up. Her eyes were forced up to meet his. The soft glow given off by the lights on the trees made it hard to decipher the color of his eyes. She turned as much as she was able, to get more light onto his face. She was able to tell a great deal about his mood by the shade of eyes, ranging from steely slate gray to piercing sky blue. Right now, they skewed more towards the steely gray, but visibly softened as he took in her anxious face.

"Did you know," he began conversationally, beginning to lightly sketch small circles on her jawline with his thumb,"that the practice of kissing at midnight on New Year's Eve began with the ancient Roman festival of Saturnalia and the observances around the Winter Solstice. The New Year's Eve kiss eventually came to be seen as a barometer of things to come. In old English and German legends, the first person you kissed when the bells chimed at midnight, set the tone for your happiness and fortune in the coming year. A kiss with one you loved ensured good tidings, but with someone less favorable, or no one at all, not so much."

Bending down he kissed her brow, then, feather light her eyelids, dropped a kiss on the apple of each cheek. He slowly traced her lips with his thumb, again and a third time.

"So," he said softly, "what category do I fall in? Loved one," he paused, "or someone less favorable."

"Marshall," she started, but gasped as his finger slipped inside her mouth when she said his name. He ran the tip of his index finger along the inside of her lower lip, then went back to tracing her lips, his finger now wet with her own saliva. She almost came out of her own skin, his touch was that electric. He was so close to her she felt the moist heat of his breath as he exhaled, felt the warmth of his body contrasted against the slight chill of the room. It was becoming hypnotic, that slow tracing of her lips, the evenness of his breathing. Her own breaths were starting to hitch. My God, he was too close. Steely blue eyes were boring into her. Marshall dropped her hand and grasped her upper arm, started rubbing slow circles with his thumb. His gaze moved ever so slowly over her face, then slipped down, took in the curve of her neck, the way the charmeuse fabric of her dress clung to her shapely figure, her long legs. His eyes traveled back up her body and locked with hers, frank appreciation showing. Mary felt a frisson of awareness run down her spine. The look was a familiar one to her. Many men had looked at her like that before. But never Marshall. How could Marshall be looking at her like that? Marshall looked at her with affection, with amusement, with irritation, with pride, with incredulity, but never with desire. And that's what she saw in his eyes now.

Both hands were now on her arms, thumbs slipping over the shimmering material, tracing small circles of fire. Mary's head was starting to spin. _Why is he doing this? __What__ is he doing? _How is it that Marshall, _Marshall_for chrissake, was making her feel like this? Mary stared at him, tried to think what to do, how to respond. She couldn't physically pull away, he had her caged between the wall and his body. Her mind was a blank, unable to come up with an appropriate remark, to get him to back off. All she could focus on was the way he was making her feel. The light touches that were somehow making her hyper aware of her skin and his hands. His warm breath that focused her attention on his breathing, brought her eyes to his mouth. His breathing was even and controlled. Now that she paid attention, she realized he was working on keeping it even and controlled. She saw him part his lips, felt her breath hitch again. Found herself leaning forward slightly. Wondered what it would feel like to have his lips on hers for more than an impersonal second or two, to have him urge her mouth open. Was unaware her own lips parted in response to that image in her head. His mouth, his hands, his gentle touch, her Marshall who would never hurt her. She felt an ache growing inside her.

"Marshall, please," she whimpered, the words leaving her mouth involuntarily. He smiled, his eyes lit up with amusement, with a hint of something darker behind it.

"Please what, Mary," he whispered into her ear. She didn't even know. Please stop? No, she didn't want him to stop. What did she want? The warmth of his exhaled breath into her ear made her feel something she had never associated with Marshall before. Finally recognized the building tension in her belly for what it was.

"Please kiss me," she asked in a small voice. She was unable to break his gaze as he studied her, sat statue still as his hand came up to lay palm flat on her upper chest, long fingers wrapping along her neck. Took in his smile as he felt her hammering heart under his hand, felt her pulse racing under his fingers. Drew in her breath sharply as he leaned very slowly in towards her, rested his forehead against hers.

"If that is what you want." He spoke softly, giving her an out. She realized she didn't want an out. She wanted the feel of his mouth on hers, wanted his arms around her, wanted the press of the angular planes of his body against her softer curves. Her arms lifted of their own accord, to wrap around his neck. Large emerald pools gazed openly into tumbled ocean waves, as she nodded.

"It is. What I want."

Marshall stood up, drawing her with him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, as he had on the ballroom floor, then leaned down to brush his lips feather light against hers, and again, the third time letting his lips linger a moment before gradually increasing the pressure he was applying. His arm tightened on her waist, brought her in closer against him. As the pressure became more insistent, Mary parted her lips, an invitation Marshall readily accepted.

He ran his tongue over her lips, in imitation of the earlier tracing with his finger. She fully opened her mouth to him and he slid his tongue inside, began a slow but very thorough exploration. Examined the surfaces of her teeth, investigated the smooth walls of her cheeks, studied her lips, and oh yes, analyzed the movements, deciphered the taste of her tongue. She was eagerly responding to each thrust, every nip. _My God, this is the best kiss I've ever had._ Recognized that for the first time, maybe ever, this kiss was not just a prelude to getting in her pants. Her partner was pouring his very soul into these kisses. Afraid he may never get another opportunity. The kisses deepened, became more urgent, more insistent. His hand moved up her back and tangled in her hair. He tugged gently and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. His lips traveled down her neck dropping kiss after kiss, then moved back to her mouth. Kiss, nip, lick, thrust, breathe, repeat, repeat, repeat...

Mary was drowning in sensation. She grimaced when she felt the change in his breathing, as it became more ragged, less controlled, knew she was going to have to break this off. _I don't want to break this off. I want him to go on kissing me forever. _Marshall slid his hand down to her bottom, pulled her sharply against him, she could feel him hard against her belly. The ache in her abdomen and regions south increased. She wanted, what, what did she want? More. More of him. But she couldn't. This wasn't right. She would not risk their partnership and friendship on a one night stand. _But that's not what it would be to Marshall is it? What would it be to me? _Then he lifted his mouth and rested his forehead against hers. And just held her, not pushing for anything more, gasping to get control of his breathing again. _I didn't have to be the one to break it. Marshall took that on himself. _Mary's own breathing was coming in spurts, hitching painfully. She was clinging to him and had the uncomfortable thought that if he released his hold on her right now, she might sink to the floor in a puddle at his feet. She was clutching handfuls of his crisp linen shirt in her hands, inhaling his warm breath as he exhaled. Gradually bringing her breathing into sync with his. She looked at him like she had never seen him before. So much passion, where did that come from? _Note to self: New Year's Resolution #2: Engage in much more kissing with Marshall._

"Good," he said in such a low voice, Mary had to strain to hear him, "it's what I want too." Her addled mind took a minute to realize he was responding to the last thing she had said to him. They looked at each other, eyes dilated, as their breathing returned to normal. Mary reached out a shaky hand and gingerly touched his face.

"Marshall," she whispered, "what was that?" His eyes were full of pleading, begging for her to understand, to not push him away. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"That was me showing you what I have," he mumbled, smiled sadly. "It's me showing you how I feel," he amended. She stared at him, for once in her life, struck silent. Reaching out, she took his hand, intertwined her fingers with his.

"OK," she said, searching his face, so familiar to her. Yet somehow, she had missed seeing how he felt about her.

"You have more than I ever dreamed." She leaned in close and spoke into his ear so she wouldn't have to look at him. Drawing a shaky breath, she closed her eyes, trying to get her brain to think clearly. How did she feel about him? How should she respond? How would she manage to not screw this up? She needed to get out of here so she could think.

"Take me home Marshall," she whispered, not seeing the flicker of pain that crossed his face.


	3. Chapter 3 The Challenge

Chapter 3 – The Challenge

Marshall watched with amusement as Mary paced around the office like a caged animal, letting out a torrent of words worthy of a sailor. She was almost in a panic over this New Year's Eve party. She may not want to go, but Marshall did. Very badly. Bringing in the New Year surrounded by happy people was always better than bringing it in by yourself, sitting in front of the TV, watching the ball drop two hours early due to the time zone difference.

Eleanor had shown him the invitation from the local FBI office and he had slipped into Stan's office later in the morning, while Mary was at the courthouse, planted the suggestion that this might be a good way for Mary to mend some badly battered fences with their FBI brethren. Would look good for the Marshall service too, to have a good turnout at the event. Had tossed out the comment that of course Mary would never go voluntarily. Stan had followed through beautifully.

Once Mary finally ran out of derogatory comments about the FBI, New Year's Eve, dress up occasions, holiday parties, interdepartmental cooperation and world peace, Marshall chimed in with his offer to pick her up. Mary had continued to silently fume. Marshall took her silence as acceptance. He smiled. He had every intention of being at her side when that countdown to the new year ended, to take advantage of having an acceptable excuse to kiss her.

He had been admitted to the Shannon home by Brandi, who was smiling broadly. She gave him the once over, taking in his tux, declared him not too shabby, and brought him into the kitchen. Mary was still getting ready, she explained. Marshall had chatted easily with Brandi, slightly unnerved by the speculative look she was giving him. When Mary walked out, Marshall had literally stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't speak. She was beautiful, the green dress bringing out the green of her eyes, the shimmering fabric clinging to her oh so nice curves, swirling around her long shapely legs. He felt his body start to tighten up and had to close his eyes briefly. When he looked at her again, he saw an expression of satisfaction on her face. And one of delight on Brandi's. He filed away Brandi's expression to ponder later and offered Mary his arm.

The evening went surprisingly well, for an event that was attended by Mary. She made nice with everyone they spoke to, with the occasional muttering under her breath as someone walked away. Up until that idiot Hinson ruined Marshall's carefully laid out plans. No one would be paying attention to anyone else, they would be occupied with their own companions. Marshall planned to be able to kiss Mary, not anything too bold, but not a friendly peck on the cheek either. Then that stentorian voice. **Hey Mann, bet you don't have the stones to kiss your hot partner.** Idiot. Now all kinds of attention was focused on them. The status of Mary and Marshall's relationship had been something of a topic of interest for some time. Mary was glaring daggers at Hinson, then turned that look onto him. The look that said DON'T. YOU. DARE. He heard the chant pick up, KISS HER, KISS HER. There was no way he could do it now. Not with everyone looking, judging. Couldn't kiss her the way he had planned. Had to do something though.

He kept his best marshal calm face on, as he tried to decide what to do. _Dear Lord, please don't let her walk away and leave me standing here by myself. _Watching her face he saw anger momentarily pushed aside by bewilderment. And then the countdown started, **TEN**...he thought he might actually murder Hinson, **NINE**...wondered if he would ever get another chance with her, **EIGHT**...my God, she's beautiful, **SEVEN**...well he couldn't just shake her hand, **SIX**...why do all these people care anyway, WHY are they watching? **FIVE**..._I could really use a drink_, **FOUR**...definitely going to murder Hinson, if Mary doesn't beat me to it, **THREE**...Mary will murder **me** if I French her, **TWO**...will have to give her the friendly cousin kiss on the lips, **ONE**..here goes nothing. **MIDNIGHT.**

He had circled his arm around her waist and pressed a single, impersonal kiss on her lips, not the cop out of a kiss on the cheek, but no tongue action either. The best he could come up with under the circumstances, with half the room watching. She had looked at him with so much surprise, then obvious relief. That had hurt a bit, the relief. Was the thought of a kiss from him so repulsive? And then she made the comment, tossed out without thinking, like she often did. _Is that all you have?_ Marshall felt a rush of anger. No, that wasn't all he had. His chance to show her had been stolen from him. She was walking away from him, but he decided on the spot, that Mary Shannon was going to see what Marshall Mann had to offer in the way of kissing. And she was going to be very surprised indeed.

He walked down the hallway to get some air and try to calm down, pointedly ignoring Hinson's commentary. He was vibrating with anger towards Hinson and hurt towards Mary. He and Hinson had almost come to blows some months back, words had been exchanged. Hinson had felt robbed of some of the glory that was his due as lead on the operation. Accusations of cowardice had been leveled because Marshall had not wanted to charge into a situation guns blazing, felt that talking would be more effective for this person. Every time he had seen the man since, some snide comment regarding courage, cowardice or his manhood had been made. Marshall had made the right call on the original situation and Hinson was trying to embarrass him at every opportunity.

His feelings towards Mary at this moment were more ephemeral. He felt them slipping through his fingers each time he tried to grasp one and examine it. There was definite hurt, but why? Mary was being Mary. She was hugely embarrassed by being subject to all that attention, to having all those curious people watch while he kissed her. Did that warrant her comment, though, the comment that was so hurtful to him? _Is that all you have? _Maybe the hurt came from her doubt of his ability. He knew she didn't say it out of malice, there was too much relief in her face for it to be malicious. Did she really think he couldn't deliver a kiss that kills? He straightened his shoulders. Well, he would show her.

He came back and waited for her to make her escape, as he knew she would. He had walked through the winter wonderland ballroom earlier, and had been quite impressed with all the decorations, but also with how quiet it was. Not many people were in there. Firmly taking Mary's arm when she came towards the exit, he had steered her into the ballroom, blocking her attempts to pull free, ignoring the increasingly poisonous looks she was shooting his way. He had forced her down on the bench next to him, strategically placing his body so she couldn't pull away from him. He was very familiar with all her defensive and offensive moves and was prepared for any she might use on him. He had to check a grin as he felt her stifle the impulse to pull her arm free. He couldn't help but admire her. She knew she couldn't break his grasp through sheer force and accepted that, not allowing the embarrassment of trying and failing.

He had planned his approach, a swiftly pulled together Plan B. He was not going to kiss her until she asked him to. He was fairly confident he could bring her to that point. Years of studying women had its payoffs. Not that Mary was your standard woman. But he had been studying her since they had been partnered. He had a gut feel for what she would respond to. And it wasn't what she would have said, had she been asked. Marshall had a feeling that few men had ever taken a slow, sensuous approach with her. Lovemaking should not be a race to the finish line. It should be a stroll of discovery. And he dearly wanted to discover her. _Question is: does she want to discover me? _

And then he had kissed her. The object of so many late night dreams. And only after she requested he do so. Marshall knew a thing or two about seduction. And she had responded to him, responded to him so eagerly. She felt so soft in his arms and when she opened her mouth to him, he had almost groaned. It felt so good, her mouth moving under his felt good, her arms clinging around his neck felt good, her breasts pressed against his chest felt heavenly, her firm ass under his hand felt good, her long legs against his felt good. There wasn't one part of his body that wasn't in nirvana. As things started to ratchet up to the next level, he knew he would have to stop, almost could have cried when he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. His body was begging for the next level, thrumming with want. Wanted so badly to feel her bare skin under his fingers, to touch her, to...He heaved a shaky sigh.

He heard her ragged breathing, as well as his own pounding in his ears. When she touched his face, so gently and asked what had just happened, the truth had spilled out of him. _I'm showing you how I feel. _And then she had asked him to take her home.

What did that mean? Was she trying to escape from him? Had he ruined any chance he had? Was she appalled at the way she responded to him? She _had _responded to him. Was she regretting it all? Insecurity ripped through him. He focused on the floor and miserably nodded agreement.


	4. Chapter 4 The Talk

Chapter 4 – The Talk

They drove through the streets of Albuquerque in silence. The radio was on low, a classical station. How like Marshall. It was calming though, the strings and flutes melding together in a pleasing melody. Mozart, Bach? Mary was sure Marshall knew. She cast an oblique glance at him, his profile lit by passing streetlights, hands firmly on the steering wheel. She was in a daze from the evenings events. Well, the big event. How long had he felt like this? And how could she have not seen it? She put her hand up to her cheek, still feeling flushed from his kisses.

He'd said he was showing her how he felt. He must have very deep feelings then. Those kisses went far beyond the strictly physical. While Marshall had been firmly in control, he had left every opportunity for Mary to call a halt at any time. Had any other man ever done that for her? The level of respect he had for, reverence almost when he touched her; she had never experienced that before. She stole another covert glance at him. He deserved so much better than she had ever given him. _Resolution #1 must be implemented immediately. He deserves much better treatment from me._

Pulling into Mary's driveway, he glanced over at her, put the truck in park, then sat, hands on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead. The silence stretched between them. Mary bit her tongue, feeling that Marshall needed to be the one to speak first. They had to address this before she got out of the SUV, or things would be awkward between them. She startled herself. Her normal impulse would be to run away, put as much distance as possible between herself and him. She couldn't do it. It would hurt him. Much as she wanted to protect her own emotional state, (and she could feel Marshall's warm fingers tugging at the tight band around her heart, trying to loosen it up), she could not cause him more pain. She gazed out at the lights decorating the front door and window, twinkling in the clear cold air. Frowning as she noticed the curtains flutter slightly at the front window. _I don't believe this. Brandi is spying on me. Just like she used to as a little girl. _Took another peek at Marshall. Something was wrong. He had certainly seemed happy enough back in that ballroom. But now, now he seemed deflated.

"I'm sorry Mary," Marshall said, head drooping, his deep voice jolting her out of her reverie. "I think I may have been out of line." Glanced at her anxiously. "I didn't mean...I shouldn't have...I was just so...the evening just didn't go the way I had planned." He was practically stuttering.

Mary studied him a moment, surprised. _Marshall had plans? _Reaching over she laid a gentle hand over his on the steering wheel. "What, exactly, did you plan?"

Marshall fidgeted. She wasn't yelling or threatening violence. This was a good thing. He heaved a bone deep sigh. She was going to have it out of him sooner or later. May as well get it over with.

"I planned to take advantage of the opportunity to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. Wanted to do it in a setting where you couldn't harm me." He gave her a weak smile. "Wanted to just show you, a nice kiss, something non-threatening, but more than a peck. Wanted you to know I felt something more than just friendly towards you. And then he ruined it all. Hinson. I couldn't, not with all those people watching, and then they started chanting. And I was so hurt when you made that comment. Guess my masculinity was affronted, and I got angry. I wanted to prove to you I could give you a good kiss. It wasn't how I planned it." He tensed and waited for the fallout.

Mary regarded his forlorn figure, his misery palpable, then reached over and gently slid her hand around his neck, turning his head so she could look at him. The light from the garage lamplight spilled in a pale arc over Marshall's face. He was distressed and Mary's heart twinged with a small ache for him, for his distress.

"You have no need to apologize Marshall. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not sorry that kiss happened. That was the best make out session I've ever had. Marshall," she grasped his chin, forced his eyes to hers, "believe me when I say, that was the best kiss I have ever had. I think because it was delivered with true affection behind it." She took in his glum face, began to wonder what else she had done to hurt him. "Marshall, how long have you felt like that?"

He risked a quick glance at her face. "A long time. Months, maybe longer. It was all so gradual. I don't know when I went from being happy to have you as my friend, to wanting to spend all my time with you. It makes me happy to be with you."

Mary felt something in her heart that was unknown to her. She was aching from the knowledge she had caused him pain, but felt a strange lift from knowing he had strong feelings for her. _And they weren't negative feelings. _She spoke carefully. "I know you care about me. I care for you too. I shouldn't have made the comment I did at midnight, I was just so relieved you didn't, well, you know, slip me the tongue, in front of all those people."

Marshall chuckled unwillingly. Then remembered why he was feeling so melancholy.

"You asked me to take you home. You're home. I should go." He stared over at the front window, watching the lights twinkle, white and blue.

"Marshall," she said slowly, puzzled, "did you not just hear me? Did you think I asked you to take me home because I, I don't know, I wanted to get away from you? That I was upset about those kisses?"

"Aren't you?" gazing down at his hands, tension in his whole body, waiting for her answer.

"No doofus. I'm not upset. I'm not mad. I mean, my God Marshall, you _were _there." A flash of something he couldn't define in her eyes, her voice lowered. "I could feel you. I know you were there. And you know what kind of response I gave you." His distress pushed her to divulge more than she really wanted to.

"I've never been kissed like that before. I've never felt someone pouring their soul into a kiss before. I've never felt the way I did from a kiss before. I asked you to take me home because if we continued on as we were, we would have been arrested for public lewdness. " She paused, searching his face, caught the spark of fire come back in his eyes.

"Marshall, you felt so good, pressed up against me." She picked up his hand and held it as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And I mean really good. I was about one kiss away from beginning to strip clothes off you. I needed to cool down, while I still had the presence of mind to do so." Her thumb rubbed lightly on the back of his hand.

He twined his fingers in between hers. "So, you're ok with what happened?" She nodded her head. "Mary, I don't want tomorrow for you to be pretending this didn't happen. I would shout it from the rooftops is I thought you wouldn't kill me. I want to explore a relationship with you beyond our partnership, beyond our friendship. I think we could be good for each other."

Mary looked up at him as she felt the tight band that protected her fragile heart start to stretch just a little. Yes, maybe he would be good for her. She brought his hand up, turned it over, placed a kiss in his palm.

"Do you have any New Years' Resolutions Marshall?" she queried softly. Another of those silly traditions she never bothered with. But this year, this year was going to be different. She was going to be different. Because of the man beside her. He gazed at her, a slow smile touching his lips. He let his eyes rove over her face, coming to rest on her mouth.

"Mmm, I do," he replied, the husky tone to his voice, making Mary's stomach do little flips. He didn't elaborate, the hungry look in his eyes telling her all she needed to know.

"I just made one," she said faintly, as he leaned in closer to her. _Note to self : News Year's Resolution #3..._"Mine is to explore this," she gestured between them, "whatever this is between us. But I want to take it slowly. I don't want to screw it up. I don't want to hurt you." She looked away, said in a tight voice, "I have a tendency to use men up and throw them away. Don't let me do that to you, ok? I've become rather fond of you."

She felt his warm lips tracing a gentle kiss on her cheek. His arms wrapped around her waist and he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent.

"No Mary. I won't let you do that to me." He relished the feel of her encircled in his arms. "So Mary, which category? You never said." Mischief was sparking in his eyes.

Mary took a second to catch up with him. "Oh yes, New Years kissing categories." She smiled, slow, seductive, promising. "Well, it's not the less than favorable one."

Marshall grinned, nibbled on her earlobe and whispered in her ear.

"Shall we give Brandi an eyeful?"

_Ah, on to Resolution #2._

The End

*** Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
